Bitva o Vlnu Fyodosu
Bitva, která se odehrála v roce 3,750 BBY jenom krátce poté, co byla Vlna Fyodosu uvedena do provozu a vyrazila na svou první, zkušební, cestu. Již během ní však byla napadena Sithskými silami, které chtěly loď získat do své moci a zabít všechno živé na palubě, včetně teprve malé počáteční posádky. Bitva Události předcházející bitvě Dlouhé průtahy výstavby lodi a neochota senátu vůči mistru Jakallu Linxovi nakonec vyústila až do takové míry, že jeden ze senátorů na vyšších místech neodolal vábení kreditů a informace o do jisté míry utajovaném projektu prodal. Ty se přes jednoho pašeráka dostaly až k Sithům, kteří sestavili útočný tým a vyrazili lákavý cíl obsadit na příhodném místě. Krátce před zahájením bitvy se podařilo zjistit Vivian Moriis, ženě Jakalla Linxe informace o hrozícím útoku a vyrazila společně se svým Dannym na pomoc manželovi, byť v té době spolu neměli zrovna nejlepší vztahy. Průběh bitvy Vylodění Sithů začalo v době, kdy byla na lodi zrovna noc, která vyrušila younglingy ze spánku, ale již v tom momentě nebyli někteří ve svých pokojích. Tomu předcházela sabotáž na senzorech, kterou za úplatu způsobil jeden z členů posádky, stejně jako umožnil Sithům vstup do lodi. Ti jej však odměnili smrtí za jeho službu a o jeho zradě se nakonec nikdo nedozvěděl. Podle známých informací tvořilo útočnou jednotku pět Sithů a množství vojáků. Tyto Síly se rozdělily a začaly obsazovat jednotlivé části lodi. Jeden z prvních střetů proběhl před ubikací younglingů, kde mistr Alfons Haiku bojoval s twi'leckým Sithem poté, co odraženými blasterovými výboji zlikvidoval jeho tříčlenný doprovod vojáků. Další z útočníků, lidský Sith, vedl skupinu, která zmasakrovala kuchyni a poté se jala pronásledovat Shetra Azenda. Malý ewok neměl sebemenší šanci a byl nejprve chycen pomocí Síly a následně popraven silným elektrickým výbojem. MU-B8 mezitím začal plnit své ochranné protokoly a začal sdružovat všechny možné younglingy - nejprve Corma Alisena v knihovně. Tu potom MU uzavřel, když detekoval nebezpečí a zmizel druhou stranou, kde v chodbě přidal do týmu Dll Rua a Christiana Calea, zatímco jeho senzorům unikla přítomnost Striche Magilawa. Ten se před MU ukrýval a rozhodl se za ním vyrazit až tehdy, když už bylo pozdě - do knihovny se totiž dostal duroský Sith, který Striche rozmačkal pod počítačovým terminálem. Tentýž Sith o chvilku později dohnal tuto skupinku - MU nechal děti zmizet do servisní šachty, zatímco on sám se obětoval a skoro by i porazil Sitha díky své skryté výzbroji. Příchozí posily v podobě dvou vojáků však znamenaly vyřazení MU ze služby. Do zahrad vpadla Sithka s dvěma vojáky, kteří začali nahánět Elinor Ashdale a Shaien, byť Shaien byla z počátku zraněna. Elinor se rozhodla upoutat pozornost vojáků na sebe a upalovala hlouběji do zahrady, kde stanula tváří v tvář zdejším dravým tvorům. To se ukázalo jako její štěstí, protože zdejší smečka, vycvičená aby neublížila younglingům ji zachránila a postarala se o vojáky. Bohužel Shaien byla nalezena Sithkou s rudou barvou kůže - Sithka Shaien po krátké hře nakonec uškrtila na liáně z jednoho blízkého stromu. Elinor se povedlo s pomocí jednoho z menších tvorů ze stáda uniknout ze zahrad a ventilací se nakonec dostala pryč, aby se v jedné z chodeb setkala se zraněným Jakallem Linxe. Trojice kluků se dostala o patro výš a rozhodla se skrýt v ošetřovně, dokud se Corm nerozhodl vyjít do boje vybaven vibroskalpelem. O několik chodeb dál narazil na feeorinského Sitha, jemuž se v pološílenství Corm poklonil a vyzval ho, aby se stal jeho mistrem. Feeorin však na Corma použil techniku, jejímž následkem zemřel Corm strachem z vlastních nočních můr, které se mu začaly v jeho představách vyplňovat. Dvou kluků v ošetřovně si Feeorin nevšiml a pokračoval dál. Kluci se tam skrývali až do doby, kdy tam dorazila mistryně Tekko Siume a společně s nimi vyrazila do bezpečného bodu. Elinor mezitím vyrazila sehnat léčiva pro Jakalla Linxe, aby se při jejich obstarávání ze skladu střetla s Vikko Razinem, hlavním pilotem lodi. Společně donesli léky k mistru Linxovi, jenž je okamžitě aplikoval i přes jistou míru rizika a pověřil Vikka, aby se postaral o čtveřici vojáků, kteří se blížili. Elinor se ujmula iniciativy a díky tomu se povedlo připravit kvalitní past, která skoro uspěla - ale jeden z útočníků přežil první útok a neutralizoval pro chvíli Vikka. Svou další akcí však Elinor zdržela útočníka na dost dlouho, aby se probral mistr Linx a posledního útočníka zneutralizoval. Vikka následně ošetřil a tato skupina vyrazila do hangáru. Tekko s dvěma chlapci mezitím dorazila šachtou turbovýtahu ke konstrukční místnosti, kde se setkala s přeživším mistrem Haiku a několika dalšími členy posádky, stejně jako s mrtvou Yaelo Num. Tým se později spojil s mistrem Linxem a vyrazil za ním, pouze mistr Haiku a Christian se zdrželi, aby se postarali o případné pronásledovatele. Toho chtěli docílit bráněním dveří pomocí výbušnin. Christian takhle určitě zranil Sithku, než se vydal za mistrem Haiku, který bojoval s duroským Sithem na druhé straně. Dll mezitím hlídal spodní část turbovýtahu, zatímco bylo spouštěno tělo mistryně Num a musel se střetnout s droidem, který Sithům sloužil jako rychlý průzkumník a měl vyhledávat nepřátele. Christian chtěl pomoci mistrovi Haiku v souboji, ale dopadlo to pouze mírným zraněním mistra Haiku a vážným zraněním Christianova levého ramena, když málem přišel o roku. Hůře však dopadl duroský Sith, který přišel o hlavu, jakmile dostal mistr Haiku možnost k převzetí iniciativy. Elinor mezitím hlídala únikový frachťák, zatímco mistr Linx vyrazil naproti ostatním, když do hangáru přilétly dva špičkové stíhače. Ve skutečnosti je řídily posily v podobě Vivian Moriis a padawana Dannyho Linxe. Vivian se vydala za svým manželem, jemuž pomohla v souboji s dvěma Sithy, lidským velitelem týmu a Feeorinem, byť Jakall utrpěl vážné zranění. Tato skupina vyrazila do hangáru, kde se k nim připojil rychle přiběhnuvší mistr Haiku s Christianem a všichni mohli bezpečně uniknout. Jakmile opustili hangár lodi, tak mistr Linx aktivoval vyčišťovací protokol - kompletní uzavření lodí a vypuštění atmosféry. Bohužel se to týkalo všech míst a znamenalo to zničení zahrad, včetně všeho živého v nich. Následky bitvy Tato událost znamenala spuštění tvrdé akce v senátu, kterou vedla Vivian Moriis a jejímž výsledkem bylo odhalení a zastavení všech, kteří měli něco společného s prozrazením Vlny Fyodosu. Vlna Fyodosu byla nalezena, opravena a znovu vystavena do provozu, tentokráte však pod přísným dozorem Jediů. Všem mrtvým byl vystrojen řádný Jediský pohřeb na Coruscantu, aby se všichni členové bývalé posádky později vrátili do služby, jakmile byla Vlna Fyodosu znovu zprovozněna. Výskyt * MYMPM Kategorie:Bitvy